Endings
Warning: Contains spoilers from all the games. If you have not played the whole series, do not read this. LiEat I 'Bad Ending #1' Upon going to the back alley on the first night staying at Vermillion Town if Efina chooses to keep exploring, Efina will see something or someone, and she will then be attacked by "it". How to Get: ''Go to the back alley after talking to Carol (the part where Carol tells you to go straight back to Leo and Efina's lodge). 'Bad Ending #2' Leo and Efina fail to defeat the lies consuming Keith, and Leo is then stabbed in his chest with a knife. Having recovered somewhat, Captain Neil saves Efina but leaves Leo behind still facing Keith. In the end, it is implied that Keith and Rachel had escaped and have run out of the town. The final shot shows Efina being led away by Captain Neil, implying that Leo had died during the battle. ''How to Get: ''When fighting the final boss, lose (it is recommended to equip the starter weapons). 'Good Ending' Leo and Efina wins the battle, and Efina eats Keith's lies whole. The day after, Leo and Efina learns the truth about the attacks in Vermillion Town from Keith before leaving. It is implied that Rachel is going to go through rehabilitation so that she wouldn't run rampant again. ''How to Get: ''Win the final boss (it is recommended to equip the Legendary weapons). LiEat II '''Bad Ending' After Hal and Efina fail to revert William to normal, Efina will see something coming and, later on, completely forgets who she is. This is the more ambiguous of bad endings from all three games as there is no clue as to whether if Hal and the others are also affected by William's power. How to Get: When fighting the final boss, lose (it is recommended to equip the starter weapons). Good Ending Hal and Efina wins the battle and succeeds to revert William back to normal. William tries to apologize to Sofia, but he is too scared and runs out of the room in fear. Hal and Efina go to the hallway to check on him. William apologizes to Sofia again but she says that it's her fault and the truth about William is revealed. But after William said the truth, Sofia embraces him saying that eating bad dreams can't make anyone stronger and promises she'll never run away. In the morning, Efina and Leo say goodbye to Sofia, William and Lucas before they leave. How to Get: ''Win the final boss (it is recommended to equip the Legendary weapons). LiEat III '''Bad Ending' When Efina finally reaches Teo in the final room before the final battle, Cyril reveals that Teo has already been consumed by the lies. Efina fails to eat the lies and Cyril leaves the scene, leaving Teo in his corrupted state. Efina is later seen leaving the now-blackened city with the corrupted Teo, but not before promising that she will get stronger to one day eat the lies that consumed him. How to Get: When controlling Teo, don't check the eye in the hallway more than once. The boss will be unbeatable regardless whether or not Efina is Level 12 or above. Trying to get this ending after checking the eye in the hallway and talking to the people in the room, results in a Game Over Normal Ending When Efina reaches the final room, Cyril corrupts Teo one last time so that Teo becomes completely consumed by the lies. After the battle, Efina finds that she couldn't eat all the lies and decided to unleash her full power, despite still being unstable. Captain Neil, Brett and Iris detect Efina's surge of dragon power and Brett and Iris senses the inevitable: Efina possibly succumbing to the pressure of her unstable power. Neil, however, makes note that if that is how Efina was going to save Teo, there is no way they can stop her. Before Teo (now half-cured from the corruption) can stop her, Efina uses her full power and transforms into her full dragon form. She bids Teo farewell and tells him that she loves him before getting to work on destroying the lies. After the screen blacks out, Cyril says that she has gotten revenge on Teo, although this wasn't what she had had in mind. Teo then speaks as he starts to leave the city, noting the silence without Efina around and finally lamenting that he had once again failed to protect the people he loved. The final scene shows Teo leaving the city and crying over the loss of Efina. How to Get: When controlling Teo, check the eye in the hallway 2 times and talk to the people in it. When you're back to Efina, make sure her level is 11 or under and win the final boss. Good Ending Efina manages to completely cure Theo of his lies after winning the battle. Theo then decides to apologize and explain his actions to Cyril, including why he is currently working as a con man and disguising himself all the time. Along with his reasons why he joined the enemy gang way back when, Cyril is shocked when Theo reveals that he sold one of his kidneys to get the money he gave to her, Enos and Gene. Their conversation ends with Cyril saying that she doesn't forgive him but will one day 'disgrace herself' to see him again, and she escapes with Enos and Gene on a helicopter. As they leave the city via tram, Efina learns the reason why she is born to Teo and that he doesn't plan to stop lying as he couldn't 'work' anymore if he did. To quell her worries, Teo decides that he would stop lying to Efina from now onward. Efina then asks Teo if he likes her and is overjoyed when he replies that he 'doesn't hate her'. The final shot shows Efina sitting on Teo's lap with Teo smiling down at her in turn. How to Get: Do the same steps to get the Normal End, but make sure Efina's level is 13 or above. This can be achieved by repetitively fighting the Lies in the hallway. If you need to heal before getting to the hallway, your last chance is to sleep in the bed after you leave the 3 dragons, but before you exit to the hallway. You also need to enter the Eye as Teo before the final battle. Category:Guides